


I like me better when I'm with you

by TheKingLJP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, bucky barnes and tony stark, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingLJP/pseuds/TheKingLJP
Summary: Bucky babysits Peter for Tony while Tony is out on dates but the once Bucky is Tony's dateDon’t copy to another site please!





	I like me better when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is another winteriron fic that i've written for a bingo! please let me know how it is!!! And say hi to me on tumblr!  
My blog is - sebastian-i-stan  
This is for the prompt- babysitting

Peter Parker was adopted by Tony Stark after he found out that the child’s parents passed away. Richard and Mary were really good friends of Tony and also appointed him to be Peter’s godfather in case something unfortunate happened. Sadly, it did.  
Tony kissed goodbye to his dating life since he adopted Peter because he wanted to give him all his attention. Finally, Peter’s 16th birthday came by and he wanted to give dating another try. He was sure that he’d forgotten how to flirt with men and would be a little rusty.  
All Tony had to do was find Peter a babysitter. Peter protested a lot. Said that he could take care of himself for one night. But Tony thought otherwise.  
“Peter, last time I left you alone, you burned the whole kitchen” Tony looked up from his plate of dinner and saw an annoyed-looking Peter.  
“Yes dad, but I was 11 then. I was working on my science project. NOW I DON’T HAVE TO DO THESE PROJECTS AT HOME”  
“Nope. I’m going to call a babysitter no matter what.”  
“DAAD” Peter huffed as Tony laughed at his 16-year-old.  
“I won’t say anything once you turn 18 Pete. Just two more years honey”  
“Whatever” Peter rolled his eyes and continued eating his meal.  
Tony had his date tonight with a man named Sam Wilson. He was a therapist and apparently a pretty damn good one. So Tony decided that if the date didn’t really go well, he would actually get some therapy out of it.  
Tony’s friend Steve suggested a babysitter for Peter. His name was James Barnes.  
Tony found it a little weird how a grown-up man would be down for a job like babysitting, but, he was very grateful. Tony was willing to give any amount of money for the job and it looked like James was struggling with jobs too. So Tony was very generous with his fees and gave him 100 dollars an hour.  
Tony had never met James before but he trusted Steve, and Steve trusted James. Simple maths.  
It was around 8 pm when the bell rang. Peter ran up to open the door and there stood a very handsome man with a pair of piercing blue eyes and hair tied back into a bun. Words could not describe his beauty and Tony Stark wasn’t going to try to. Tony cleared his throat and stuck out his right hand for the beautiful man to shake  
“Hi, I’m Tony. Thank you for coming in such last-minute” Bucky took his hand and shook it with a firm grip. Confidence oozing through that simple contact as though he was there for a formal meeting.  
“Hello, I’m James, but you can call me Bucky.” He said with a shy smile.  
“Bucky, this is Peter, my son. You guys can do whatever you’d like just please make sure the house isn’t on fire”  
“Don’t worry dad! Now go, your date will be waiting for you”  
Bucky automatically assumed that Tony was married because he had a son. He was just as shocked to see Tony. He did not expect his boss to be such an attractive man. And definitely did not expect him to be single.  
“Okay, okay have fun!” Tony said that and stormed out of the door.  
He met up with Sam Wilson at a restaurant nearby. Sam was a very handsome man with broad shoulders and a very well built.  
The date went fine. However, at the end of the night, they both were sure that they were better off as friends.  
‘Hey man I enjoyed my time with you but I think we're better off as friends” Sam said after a long pause.  
Tony sighed “I’m sorry, it is just that, I haven’t been on a date for years now” Sam laughed  
“No man, you were great. I don’t think I’m the right match for you. I have a friend though. You would like him. His name is James.”  
“Can’t believe my date is trying to set me up on a date with someone else. Am I that bad?” Tony said with a fake hurt voice.  
“Aye yo, last chance man, he is a great guy.” Tony thought for a while but eventually gave in.  
“Okay, what could possibly go wrong”  
Sam and Tony parted ways and left. Sam promised to set up James and Tony and get back to him on the dates.  
What Tony didn’t know was James was the man in his house, currently babysitting his son.  
Tony went back home and paid Bucky. He politely left and Peter told him what they did.  
At first, Bucky was shy and didn’t know what to do, but later they bonded over a match of FIFA on Peter’s PS4.  
Soon Sam asked confirmed the details for the date with Tony. When Tony called Bucky for babysitting, he found out that he had a prior commitment and he couldn’t make it.  
Neither of them knew that they were going on a date with each other.  
Tony panicked and decided to give Steve another call, but Steve was not picking up his phone  
“Dad, how about I go and stay over at Ned’s? You can pick me up after your date if you’d like or I can directly see you after school tomorrow.  
“I’ll pick you up after the date Pete. Don’t do anything I would do-”  
“And definitely don’t do anything you wouldn’t do, yes I will function in the grey area. Now go before you get late dad” Peter practically shoved his father outside the door.  
“Text me when you reach Ned’s place!! If I don’t get a message in the next 20 minutes I’m sending the police!!” Tony yelled and heard Peter sigh.  
“Have fun dad!!”  
Tony reached the restaurant and made his way in. He asked the manager if his date had arrived and got a no for the answer.  
Tony tensed up a little with worse case scenarios in his head. He ordered a bottle of wine of his choice in hopes that James would like it too.  
While he waited, all he thought of was a certain blue-eyed boy. He felt a little guilty because he was on a date with someone.  
Finally Tony saw the manager walk towards him with someone behind him. As soon as the manager left, Tony’s eyes widened. It was Bucky.  
Bucky looked equally shocked and parted his lips to say something but words did not seem to escape his mouth.  
“Bucky. Come sit” Bucky followed as Tony said because nothing made sense to him.


End file.
